Like Father like Daughter
by riri mimi
Summary: Ed had to leave his family for their safety but couldn't tell his daughter so, ten years later she wants to find him and learn why he left.
1. Chapter 1

Like Father Like Daughter

"Night little one"Ed said to his five year old little girl.

"Night daddy!"she said with a toothless smile.

"I'll be back soon ok, I just have to go on a trip for work ok?"

"Yup I'll see you soon daddy!!" Ed truned away from his daughter and closed her door. He couldn't stand lying to her. He knew that he wouldn't be able to come back any time soon. Hell, he'd be lucky to be back to see her get married. He'd be lucky to be back at all. He hated leaving winry to raise her and the twins but, this was the life he choose when he was twelve. He never dreamed that it would come back to him this late in life but, at least staying in the military had it's benefits. Winry Addison, Ashly and Avery would get protection. He just had gone down the stairs and Winry met him at the bottom.

"Ed are you sure you have to go I mean wouldn't it be safer for you to be her to protect Addsion and the twins. I mean you know how much she loves you, she'll be devastated when she finds you dad isn't coimg back."

"I know winry but, we have no idea what we are facing so I don't know if I can prtect you guys. You'll have one week from tomorrow to pack up and then someone will come and pick you guys up and move you to a safe location. I've left enough money that if you cant get work you guys will be taken care of. I love and now I have to go. I'm so sorry I'll be back as soon as I can." with that he gave winry one last kiss and left.


	2. Chapter 2

"Addison wakeup now, you have chores to do" called Winry.

"Please mom not today, I mean it is my brithday and all can't I skip them for one day"She begged as she climed down the stairs.

"Addison just because it's your brithday doesn't mean that the chikens and cows don't need feeding. NOW! Get to work."

"Fine fine, just give me a minute to feed myself."

"Hello Addison! Happy brithday!" shouted Major Armstrong as he came up the front road.

"Hello Major and how are you" she said as she hoisted a bale of hay over the fence for the horses.

"OH! ADDISON! SUCH DEDICATION TO WORK EVEN ON YOUR BIRTHDAY" Armostrong brought her into one of his sparkley hugs.

"Can't-breath"

"Avery, Ashly set the table please" shouted Winry out of the kitchen where she had been all day. This was probably the biggest thing since the house warming they had had ten years prior. They never had much to celabrate other than birthdays but most people were usually busy. Not this year though, anyone who had known Ed was coming.

"Mom the Major is here" called Addison.

"Ok just a secound"Winry walked out of the kitchen just as Armstrong ducked through the doorway. "Hello Major!"

"Hello " he went and sat in the living room.

"Mom i'm gonna go wait outside for people ok?"

"Sure Addie" Winry walked back into the went outside and walked along the path tha led up to their house. Izumi and her husband would be here soon. They were the only people that the family knew when they moved here ten long years ago. It was ten years ago to the day that Ed had left also. The last time she saw her father oh how she missed him. He said it was just a work trip and back then she had been so little she had not noticed that worried and haggred look in his eye. Back then she had not know she would loose her father. He said he would be back but lord knew he wasn't telling his daughter the truth. He left Winry to raise what he thought was three kids but soon after he lft Winry found was going to be four. None of Addisons siblings remebered Ed so this had been hardest on her because every so often they asked for stories of him. Winry after a while had found it so painful to talk about Addison was the only one left to tell them of their father.

It was her who told him of his days on the search for the stone and how all the military people who came by the house were all fathers frineds who had helped him and Uncle Al on their journey.

Why did he have to leave and why hadn't he come back. He had said it was just a work trip but-

"Addsion!" shouted some coming up the path. They had pulled her out of her train of thought.

"Hello Lieutenant, Führer how are you?"

"Addison why must we always insist that you don't use our titles?"

"Why shouldn't I? I mean, I'll probably end up in the military anyways so why shouldn't I get used to it now"

"Your father would kill us if we let you join."

"Well he isn't here so who care what he says. To stop me he has to be here doesn't he, and considering that in three years i'll be a adult he can't say a thing about it, isnt that right Roy?"

"Be that as it may I could still deny you"

"Yes but Roy who says I couldn't become a terror to the state. You've seen my alchemy, and it's almost as good as his. Now in three years if I go on to take the state exam and I meet the quailifications and you should not let me join who is to say that I shouldn't become a problem. I mean do you really want me as your enemy?"

"Thats enough you two." Said a flustred Riza.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok time for the cake"said Winry as she removed plates from the table. She sped around it quickly and then went into the kitchen.

"So Addison how has your birthday gone so far" asked Izumi. Over the years her braids had gained a gray tint as had her husbands beard and hair.

"Fine I suppose. Pretty much the same as any other."All the sudden the light in the room went out and Winry came out with the cake. They all went through a rousing chorus of 'happy birthday' and took there cake. Before long the cake was gone and plates were empty and it was time for presents.

"Here you go Addie"said Winry as she handed her the gift. It was a rather large square box wrapped with red paper. She ripped off the paper and took the lid off the box, pulled the paper from the thing inside. It was a red cloak with the Flamel Cross on the back. "It was your dads I figured you guys were about the same size and it seemed like something you would like" a slight disheartened look came to her. Ed should be here right now with her not god knows where doing god knows what. He should have seen Anya's birth. He should have been there for so much but he wasn't.

"You ok?" asked Riza.

"Yea fine just a little dizzy it passed" and so she went through the presents two books a few cloths and a beaded bracelet from Anya.

"Addison theres one more" and Roy handed her a small package.

"Whats this" she asked puzzled.

"I have no idea, you'll have to open it" so she teared the paper from the little package and then a small silver thing and a note fell. Addison picked up the note first and it read:

Dear Addison,

I'm sorry that I can't be there. I hope to see you soon.

Good bye,

Your father

She picked up the silver thing. It was a locket. Addison was appalled. She scooted her chair away from the table and stormed out of the house. Once out the front door she burst out into a run and run all the way to a tree line. She smashed through branches and jumped over logs. Until she made it too a clearing. She began to rant to her self.

"The odasady........shameful..........what right....." a thousand thought were following through her head. How could he dare to do this. He hadn't been back in ten years to the day and yet he had the nerve to send something like this. He didn't even say anything worth while. She held the cold sliver in her hand and sat upon a tree with a small swing. Tears began to role down her cheeks as she sat there swinging back and forth. Soon a rustling was heard.

"Addison, Addison I know your out here. What happened said the voice as it came through the trees. Addison turned her swing so her face wasn't showing.

"What do you want Chance."

"What the hell was that back there you opened it read it and ran."

"It was from my father Chance what else do you think I would have done. I haven't seen him in ten years to the day and now he just send me something."

"That explains it. I would probably be pretty mad too."

"Would you? You always complain about how annoying having security following you wish your dad wasn't Führer and you had a different life. Would you be so mad if you had my life. There would be no security following you around, no shouts of 'hey isn't that the Kings son' would you really miss you current life that much?"

"OF COURSE I WOULD!!!! I may complain now and then but I would hate to see my parents gone" he paused and noticed how she was shanking on the swing. "Wait Addie I'm sorry Addie I I don't mean to complain all the time its just so hard not to sometimes. He jogged around to stand in front of her and then saw the tears streaming down her face. "Addie I'm sorry please don't cry."

"It's fine, it wasn't you............Can you keep a secret for me Chance?" she asked staring though a small gap in the trees over head watch the sky fade from pink to dark blue.

"Sure what is it?"

"I'm gonna leave soon and go find him."

"WHAT!?"

"I need to know why he left so I'm gonna find him."


	4. Chapter 4

I"m sorry I havent updated for so long I was getting ready for anime detour and a ton of other stuff and in fact went as winry but here is another chapter.

Addison looked around her room. She wouldn't be back for a while. She hated to do this to her Mother, she relyed on her so much but, she needed to know what had kept her Father away all these years. She put on her Fathers old cloack that her Mother had just given her a week ago and grabbed a backpack full of all the things she thought would be valuable. As she travled from her room down the stairs and out the door she realized just how much she would miss it here. She went to the horse pen and pulled out her favorite one. "Come on Jackie boy, time to go" and with her new silver locket she galloped off into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! Ed gets his first apperence this chapter.

"Enter" called a voice beyond that of a ornate door that spanned to the cathedral sized ceilings.

"King is Edward Elric with you ?" asked a masked girl.

"He has been sent a message to be here in five minutes, but why may I ask LanFan."

"Well Sir, it has do do with his eldest daugh-"

"Hey Ling whatcha need me for."

"Well LanFan has something she wishes to tell you if you don't mind"

"No of course not"there was a small hint of worry in his voice.

"Well Edward it is about Addison. It seems that three nights ago she left the house and has yet to be seen again. All we know as that when she left she took her horse she she intends to go far we believe."

"WHAT?! I THOUGHT YOUR PEOPLE WERE SUPPOSE TO WATCH THEM AND NOT LOOSE THEM!"

"We are very sorry Edward we didn't mean for this to happen and we are very deeply shamed."

"Ed I'm so very sorry, I can put a team to finding her right now" said ling.

"No Ling I'm gonna go find her myself."and with that he strode out of the ornate doors. He walked along the palace halways for quite sometime until he came to a secluded connner. He put his head to the wall and slammed his fist down on it. "Damnit! This shouldn't have happened. LanFan's team are the best if they can loose how will I find her."


	6. Chapter 6

Addison walked with jack along the outskirts of a small town and sighed to herself. She had been gone a week and already half the military must be looking for her. The only thing she could do was change her look but, how was the question. She could cut off her hair that was one step. She could leave jack in someone pasture, and lead them on a flase trail. New cloths, maybe she could try and pull off a boy. Yea that would probably work. A simple farm boy from a small eastran town. She took out a small knife she carried with her and grabbed her ponytail. In one clean swipe she went from mid-back length hair to two inches in the back. She walked around for another hour or so until she found a nice little farm to leave Jack at. "I'm sorry boy, they'll have you home soon ok" he nuzzled her and then walked back in the pasture. She soon went into town without her fathers cloak on, it was far to noticeable. She came to a small thrift store and slipped in before anyone could see her. She quickly found a set of simple boys clothes and tucked them into her bag, left money on a back counter and slipped back out the door.

Back in Dublith Winry was in a nevous panic. "Where could she have gone, I mean not even a note. Nothing!" Riza sat in the other conner of the room and watched Winry pace back and forth tears ocassionaly rolling down her face.

"Winry, calm down, please. At this point Roy has half the military looking for her. She wont be able to get far on her own without someone seeing."She said soothingly.

"No, I know my daughter she'll make it to Drachma before the military has a clue wheer she is. She is truly her fathers daughter" she collapsed into the chair nearest her. Winry knew now that she wasn't safe. It wasn't just the fact that her fifteen year lod daughter had run off, it was the fact that when Ed had left it was because someone or something was after him and his family. Here they had ungodly amounts of protection but now, her baby girl was out there on her own ready to be swalloed into this unsightly world.

"Your probably right, there is no use in beating around the bush. She is a smart girl and just like Ed. She'll be to Xing before we can get her but, she is strong also, just like Ed. She'll get there safe and sound for the most part." Just then Chance walked in the door, hay covred his front.

"Hey mom, hows it going?"he said. He was the only one who knew why Addison had left and was starting to worry he'd be getting the heat soon.

"We have nothing, no leads but, it has only been a week." Riza saw the hint of guilt in her sons eyes and being the all knowing mother she was she knew he wasn't telling them something. "Chance did Addison say anyhting to you at her birthday party? Anything at all?"

"Well she wasn't happy that Ed would have the odasity to send her something but be absentie for 10years but, other than that not much. Who can blame her though."

"Did she say anyhting about a place she might like to go to?" she was giving him the stare down.

"Not a place persay but she did mention something about travleing and how lovely would look this time a year." Chance was not a good liar.

"How lovely would look this time a year? Really? From what I have heard from Fallman this time a year a person would have no hope of reaching the half way point on the mountin.

"Really? Well maybe she really likes cold and the snow.....hehehe....ummm I think that I forgot the chickens....i'll be right back in...hehe" he tried to side step out the door but Riza wsn't gonna let him get away that easily.

"Chance we don't have time for these games. Where did Addison go?"

"I have no clue where!! I swear!"

"Yes you do Chance if we don't find out soon she could be killed. Thats the blunt reality of this, so I'll ask you again; where is she?"

"I have no clue where all I know is she went to find someone. I can't tell you who but lets say it like this. Take off 22 years and they could be twins."

"The shock read on everyone's faces. There was only one possibilty left. She wnet to get get Ed.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry guys! Ive gotten very busy rcently and I can only type this story at one house so I don't have a lot of time to write

"HANNHA!" shouted a man. He was in a very rundown and dumpy room where the only light shown in the coner of it where some boards for the ceiling or possiably a secound story floor were broken. He sat with his head in his hands thinking something through.

"Yes Sir?" she had just walked in and in the faint light you could see a malicous glint in her eyes.

"She has finally left and we can get her. Now! Go!"

"Yes Sir" and with that she swiftly left. This had been what they had waited for. They knew they could never get him to come without bait nor were they strong enough to capture him alive but, he would never let his daughter die in his place and, if this didn't work the daughter would probably do it. She was good enough.

"Finally we an set the plan in motion. Liam start the collection." he said. Now he could fiannly get to what he was planning this whole time.

"Thomas?" called a fraile female voice.

"Yes dear?"

"When can I see Cassandra?"

"Soon dear soon" he had promised her this a long time ago and could finally come through.

Addisons POV

The military was still looking for her but nobody would find her when she looked so un-Addisonish. Now to figure out how to get to Xing. The locked was made with craftmanship of Xing.

Addison took out a map. "Let's see here, now if I know Mustang he'll have people looking at all the common places so that leaves out anything but crossing the middle of the desert. Thats gonna be though without a horse and much for supplies. Not east city, too much military, so that left youswell and Resembool. I'd loose time by going to youswell but, people in Resembool might recognize me. Resembool it is." she couldn't afford to loose time and it had been ten years since they had lived there plus to them she was girl and she wanted to see the old house again.

Ed's POV

"Where to start looking? I know she will probably go to Resembool and she probably will try and come her. She is smart and knows where that locket came from now-" there was a knock on ther door. "Hello?" it was one of the staff at the palace.

"Edward sir you have a message." she held out a small folded paper.

"Who is it from?"

"We don't know it was just given to someone on staff and we are giving it to you now"

"Thank you very much" she bowed and left. He opend the note and too his horro it read "We have Addison if you want to see her come to the Xerxes ruins don't and we will kill her."


	8. Chapter 8

Finally action!

Addison walked up to the door of the old house. It was late at night and nobody in the small town was awake so no one would know that she was there. She walked in the door and a flood of memories came back. She was running through the living room with a new toy, she was watching through a crack in the door as her dad studied his alchemy, she was blowing out the candle for her fifth birthday at the old kitchen set. Oh how she missed those days. What was unusual was no dust had gathered over the ten years away. '_Granny must still some to dust it out'_ she thought. She walked up the staircase to her old room, it was just the way she left it when she had left. She sat down and her old matters creaked, she reached for her old teddy bear.

"Well, well look who showed up? Little Addie out to play?" said a voice coming up the stairs.

"Who's there?" she shouted and through down the bear.

"My name is Hanna, a woman stepped into the doorway, she had long blond hair and malicious eyes.

"And who are you?" Addison had stood up and was in a tense defensive position.

"Oh deary no need for that, just come with me and you'll be fine. Make it easy for the both of us, I bet you want to see your Father don;t you" she said teasingly.

"You don't have nobody knows where he is so, how could you possibly have him."

"Well girl you seem smart so I wont beat around the bush, were the reason he left you and your mother and for a while he did have us fooled as to his whereabouts but, then we found him. Then the problem was drawing him out. We had to get you away from your family and look at where we are now. Everything is falling into place. Now you will come easily."

"Like hell I will!" and then she through a kick at Hannah head which she dodged quickly.

"Really? Alright then, I suppose you really are your fathers kid" She dived for Addison but she left herself open and Addie managed to get in a good elbow to the gut. Then Hannah coughed up a little blood but went straight back fighting and a few things in the room had fallen out of place. She caught Addie in the lg and a sickening crunch was heard and Addie let out a scream. "Are you ready to go yet?"

"Far from it" and she pulled out what look like a playing card but turned out to be a transmutation circle. All the sudden a sharp spike came from the ground under Hanna but she dodged again and quickly sped around her and knocked her out.

With Ed

He had been at the trip for about two days now and the desert was taking it's toll on him but, there was no way he would let anything happen to Addie. She was a good kid and didn't earn any of what she had gotten. She should have a normal life with both her mom and dad and not have to live with being draw into the affairs of others but, that wasn't life. All he could do now was make sure another person close to him didn't loose something due to his insolence. First Al lost his body but thank god he got that back but thats all he got. He still had his automail reminder of that mistake they made all those years ago but, life goes on and new things come out. Right now the only thing that matter was Addie, she needed him right now and that was the simple truth. "Hang on Addie I swear nothing will happen to you."


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry to all the reader who have had to wait for me to publish more but, I have decided to re-write this story. Please stick with it until it is re-written and feel free to give me feed back it would be appreciated very much!


End file.
